Kagami, mau punya anak?
by Zokashime
Summary: Hanya dua manusia berbatang yang sedang membahas tentang anak. "Lo kira yang buat siapa? Ayahnya siapa? Tanpa gue anak kita nggak akan jadi, masa iya nggak ada yang mirip satu pun sama gue." / "Yaudah, kukunya mirip lo deh!"/ AOKAGA.


**Warn: YAOI, typos. DLDR!**

 **Kurobas punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

 **AOKAGA ALWAYS!**

 **Kagami, mau punya anak? By Me**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagami beranjak dari ranjang setelah puas berkedip-kedip selama sepuluh menit untuk merelisiasikan netranya dengan cahaya lampu. Alisnya naik satu ketika tangan pihak lain memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Massa berat mengelantung tidak tahu diri.

"Baka, mau ke mana?" Aomine berucap manja tanpa membuka mata.

"Tsk, Aho," decaknya sebal. Melepaskan lingkaran tangan dim di perut, namun ternyata tidak mampu. "Berat, Aomine sialan. Gue mau ke dapur, lapar."

Aomine mengerucut, sesaat kemudian melepaskan dekapan membiarkan Kagami enyah dari hadapan menuju dapur. Semilir pendingin menabrak pahanya, ia bergidik. Di tengoknya apa gerangan yang terjadi, ternyata ia belum mengenakan celana.

Selepas memandu cinta di siang bolong dengan Kagami sang kekasih, tenyata mereka ketiduran sampai waktu malam sudah mau datang. Berbalik, ia mengenakan celana dalamnya yang terserak di lantai dan dilapisi dengan boxer sewarna rambutnya.

Mendengus. Bercinta dengan Kagami bukanlah hal yang mudah. Harus punya energy lebih supaya tidak kelelahan seperti sekarang, harusnya ia ada janji dengan klien jam tiga sore ini, tapi ternyata sekarang sudah jam enam. Hah, apa boleh buat lupakan saja.

"Oi, Bakagami, gara-gara lo goda gue, sekarang jadi nggak ketemu klien," katanya, setelah ia berada di dapur dan sedang memandangi bokong Kagami yang beberapa jam lalu ia tusuk-tusuk dengan pedang gagahnya.

Kagami meniriskan mie yang sudah direbus, kemudian ia membuang sisa air perebusan yang penuh dengan bahan pengawet. "Siapa yang goda lo, hah? Gue lagi ganti baju, tiba-tiba lo terkam gitu aja," ucapnya membela diri tanpa melihat pihak di belakang. Kemudian merebus air baru.

"Itu sama aja goda gue, lo ganti baju saat gue ada di kamar. Gimana gue bisa tahan dengan sesuatu yang mengantung di selangkakan l–"

"Lo diem atau gue siram air panas, Ahomine!" teriak Kagami murka campur malu. Wajahnya panas sampai telinga. Aomine idiot! Apa pentingnya yang seperti itu dibahas sekarang.

"Oke, gue diem," tutur Aomine santai tanpa rasa bersalah. "Tapi gue suka suara lo kalau lagi mendes–"

Pletak!

"Sakittttt, Bakagamiiii!" teriak Aomine selepas kepalanya ditakol menggunakan spatula stainless.

"Nggak usah dibahas lagi, Aho!" mengerling tajam penuh ancaman. Kalau Aomine masih membahasnya ia sungguh akan melemparkan telur yang ada ditangan ke wajah yang sedang meringis itu.

Aomine diam seribu bahasa, ia pura-pura mengambil gelas yang ada di meja dan menurahkan air dari teko. Menegakknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Kagami, namun, beberapa detik kemudian si rambut merah itu berbalik kembali pada aktivitasnya membuat mie rebus soto, memasukkan empat telur ke dalam air yang sudah mendidih.

Si manusia dim hanya memperhatikan dari belakang. Ia menghela napas ringan. Kehidupannya dengan Kagami tak pernah berubah meski mereka bukan lagi remaja yang penuh dengan konflik kehidupan yang belum nyata. Mereka sudah bekerja masing-masing, mereka sudah berumur cukup untuk memiliki tiga anak. Tapi inilah mereka, yang masih suka bertengkar, masih suka saling ejek, masih suka hal konyol.

Keduanya mengambil keputusan diluar jalur. Tinggal bersama dan berbagi kehidupan yang sama. Meski belum ada kalimat pernikahan yang diucapkan secara lisan. Percayalah, kehidupan mereka saat ini lebih dari arti mengunggkap janji sehidup semati.

Kagami meletakkan satu mangkuk berisi mie rebus soto di hadapan Aomine beserta sumpitnya. Kemudian ia menarik kursi dan duduk, mereka berhadapan. "Selamat makan, Aho," katanya.

"Selamat makan."

Mereka berdua menyantap hidangan yang tak seberapa, tapi menjadi nikmat jika makan bersama-sama. Kagami terkekeh kala itu, mendapati Aomine yang menjerit karena lidahnya panas akibat menguyup kuah mie yang masih sangat panas. "Makanya pelan-pelan saja," celetuk Kagami.

"Lo nggak bilang kalau panas banget," rengeknya.

"Heh, harusnya taulah kalau gue habis masak langsung dihidangin!" membela diri, tentu saja.

Aomine kembali menyantap mienya, kali ini dengan penuh hati-hati. Suara slrupp slrupp slrupp menjadi musik penuh makna.

Hening. Aomine mulai bosan. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk dan mengambil ponsel yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Mengutak atik isinya, ingin sembari main game tapi susah. Sesekali dirinya memasukkan mie ke dalam mulut, tangan satunya sibuk membuka media social sejuta umat, yaitu _**facebook**_.

Dahinya mengerut, ketika melihat di wallnya yang paling atas terpampang nama teman yang cerewetnya melebihi perempuan. Nama _**facebook**_ -nya Kise CK. Aomine tidak paham artinya CK apa? Namanya kan Kise Ryouta, dari mana ada huruf C-nya. Dia mengunggah sebuah foto bayi yang imutnya keterlaluan. Saking gemasnya, Aomine ingin mencekek bayi itu, kemudian foto itu mempunyai keterangan : ' _ **Nanti aku dan Kuroko ingin mempunyai bayi seperti ini, imut kan-ssu (emot cium)**_

"Baka?" panggil Aomine setelah menelan mie di dalam mulutnya dan meletakkan ponselnya tanpa meninggalkan like.

"Hn." Matanya memandang Aomine tetapi mulutnya sibuk dengan sumpit yang masuk.

"Lo mau punya anak nggak?" pertanyaan itu lolos dari benaknya.

Kagami menegak minum melancarkan makanannya masuk ke dalam lambung. Sesaat dia diam, menilik kearah mana pembicaraan Aomine kali ini. "Anak?" katanya.

"Iya anak. Anak yang kita dapet setelah berhubungan. Terus gede di dalem perut, setelah sembilan bulan dia keluar jadi bayi yang lucu."

Kagami menaikkan alisnya. Kemudian menjawab, "Mau, gue mau punya anak," dengan senyum.

"Gue juga mau, lo mau anak kita kayak apa?" Tanya Aomine antusias melupakan mienya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Em," gumam Kagami seolah sedang berpikir keras. Menyingkirkan mangkuknya yang sudah bersih, bahkan kuahnya pun tidak tersisa. "Gue mau punya anak lelaki, jagoan gue. Kulitnya putih," melirik Aomine dengan tajam, "Terus, punya alis cabang kayak gue, nanti dia tinggi, dia suka basket, dia–"

"Gue nggak setuju!" teriak Aomine di sebrang meja. "Jangan kulit putih nanti dia gedenya nggak sexi. Malah, mungkin jadi bencong karena terlalu cantik. Lihat dong gue, eksotis, perut penuh ABS. Pokoknya kulitnya kayak gue, garangnya juga kayak gue, intinya dia harus dominan gue."

Kagami tak bisa menerima ungkapan Aomine. "Nggak bisalah, Aho! Emang lo kira siapa yang ngelahirin, hah? Lo kira siapa yang mengandung. Anak gue harus mirip gue, okelah kulitnya nggak usah putih, minimal kayak gue, kalau kayak lo nanti nggak ada cewek yang suka. Kalau dia diejek gosong sama temen-temennya di kelas, gimana? Kan kasian," jelas Kagami, naluri keibuannya tetiba menguar.

Aomine bedecak dongkol. Ia tidak terima kulitnya dikatai gosong. Hey, ini tidak gosong, ini karena saat kecil dirinya suka memburu cicada sembari panas-panasan, atau menangkapi udang sungai. Dan saat kulitnya tidak kembali terang, apa salahnya. "Kulit gue itu sexi, nanti gue bakal ngajarin dia gimana caranya merayu cewek apalagi yang dadanya gede. Lo tenang aja, Bakagami, nggak ada yang berani ngebully dia di kelas. Nanti gue ajari juga gimana caranya ninju muka temennya. Iya kan?" tuturnya penuh senyuman bahagia. "Lo nggak tahu apa? Di kantor, gue sering banget ngerayu cewek-cewek bohay, hahahahhah," tawanya pecah.

Tapi yang berada dipihak lain menggeram tidak suka. Tangan dilipat di dada, matanya mendelik dengan sorotan tajam. Aomine merinding, ia baru menyadari kata-katanya yang keluar. "Ohhhhhh … jadi selama ini …"

"Hahaha, gue bercanda," Aomine memotong cepat dan tertawa canggung. "Oke, kita kan lagi bahas anak," rayunya mengalihkan topik.

Kagami luluh begitu saja, kadar marahnya turun dan ia semangat kembali untuk membahas anak. "Pokoknya anak gue sifatnya kayak gue, dia pinter masak dan nggak males-malesan kayak lo."

"Jangan, kalau kayak lo nanti dia bisa darah tinggi. Lo kan apa-apa suka marah. Dia harus kayak gue, penyabar, cuek, dan …"

"Hah, dari mana penyabarnya," Kagami mengibaskan tangan. "Kulitnya tan, matanya merah, rambutnya merah hitam kayak gue, dia punya alis cabang, tingginya kalau udah gede segue aja, kalau terlalu tinggi kayak Murasakibara nanti diejek titan."

Aomine menggebrak meja. "Kalau persis banget kayak lo, mending lo cloning aja diri lo sendiri!" emosi. "Lo kira yang buat siapa? Ayahnya siapa? Tanpa gue anak kita nggak akan jadi, masa iya nggak ada yang mirip satu pun sama gue."

Kagami mengacak rambutnya. "Yaudah, kukunya mirip lo deh!"

"HAH!?"

"TERUS MAUNYA GIMANA?"

Aomine diam merenung, memikirkan jalan terbaik supaya mereka tidak berdebat lama-lama. Ia ingin hasil yang seimbang mirip mamahnya dan juga mirip ayahnya. Adil, bukan?

"Baka?"

"Ya?"

"Emang lo bisa hamil?" tanya Aomine sedatar-datarnya.

"Oh, iya. Gue kan laki, ya?" Kagami pun menjawab datar.

Lalu mereka frustasi bersama.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahahahha, apa ini?**

 **Bahagia, setelah sembuh dari sakit bisa nulis AoKaga lagi. Dan belum sempat nerusin fic Danger Line.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, silahkan tinggalkan jejak :))**

 **Salam AoKaga,**

 **Zoka**


End file.
